twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam/Archive 6
Etymology. Pam, perhaps it is a dumb question, but how do you tell there's a reason for Meyer's choice of a name? Except the inclusion of her siblings' names in the series, which is common knowledge. Personally, I have no objections to an etymology section, as long as it is explicitly stated that this does not imply Meyer's backup of it, should it be the case. Ngebendi 20:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Guess you're right... Ngebendi 23:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) More than a defense of the etymology section, it was a question. :) I remember the etymology section being there since I started editing, in April, and have never had reason to question it, so I guess it's just I got used to have the meaning of names brought up; let's say I liked it being there. But, as you say, this is not valid enough a reason to keep them there. A marginally more valid one is that a number of names are at least faintly biblical (though I wonder why Quileutes should intentionally use biblical names for their folks), and Meyer is referred to as a Mormon, so this may have influenced her choice, provided you can prove that it did. As you can see, my motivations are fairly weak, and, for once, I managed not to get worked up in the defense of my opinions... Ngebendi 05:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Always glad to help. :) Ngebendi 16:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Leaderboard. Pam, though I'm old enough to consider badges and their leaderboard lightly, I'm not so immune to vanity not to notice a small discrepancy in the badge ranking I don't explain. On occasion of the last two "promotions" (for want of a better word), I'm ranked a position (3rd and 2nd, respectively) on the leaderboard and the position just below on my personal page (4th and 3rd, respectively). Since I didn't notice this happening to anyone else, is it justified, there being two different formulas to compute the position, or just a bug of the system? Ngebendi 06:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) There are other two pairs of same-scoring people in the first 10, so I got curious and checked, and I think I found the answer. Whenever multiple awardees get the same number of points they're awarded the same (lower) rank on their personal page - JoKalliauer is first, there's no second, both LuckyTimothy and I are third. Perhaps because on the leaderboard holes are not allowed, either some finer discrimination is made (I don't know, the number of each kind of awards, perhaps, or something else) and the one who scores higher is bumped upwards, or one is just bumped upwards to fill the hole with no real merit. Ngebendi 07:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sulpicia Pam, just to let you know, this has been redundant-ing Sulpicia for two or three times already today. Ngebendi 15:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Seems to have corrected himself - he's been over a few wives-and-mates situation, clearing them. False alarm. Ngebendi 17:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) 5th archive. Pam, did you notice that your latest archive is empty? Something went wrong with the archiving or it has been tampered with, I guess. Ngebendi 07:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Always glad to help! Ngebendi 16:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Quileute Forgot there is a river of that name, too. Apologies. Ngebendi 16:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Andreas Try being a woman in Italy (preferably young and attractive) and sporting the basic name Andrea - you'll get any number of saucy comments within twenty or less seconds from having admitted it. However, there are at least ten different diminutives for the name that can be used by women, so perhaps things aren't too bad. Ngebendi 17:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Someone has ereased the shape shifter page, just to let you know. Leah Twilight Saga category. Pam, every now and then I see this "Twilight Saga" category popping up, and in my opinion it is so general that it has neither meaning or usefulness other than as a stopgap for want of something better. Or does it actually have a meaning? Best, Ngebendi 17:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you can avoid "Twilight", "New Moon" and "Miscellaneous". It's not cast in stone, though, so feel free to disagree. Ngebendi 06:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) To hear is to obey, effendi. No miscellaneous. Ngebendi 18:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Pam, an earlier and less developed version of the outtake page already existed. I marked it for deletion. Ngebendi 21:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Your talk page. Pam, I went over your talk page; eight messages (this included) out of nine (this included) are mine. If I am not careful, tongues will wag... Ngebendi 07:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Truth to tell, I'm perfectly comfortable as it is. :) Ngebendi 20:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories. Again. Touché. Ngebendi 13:36, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Male/female categories Pam, I was wondering. At least ideally, the male/female categories should directly or indirectly include all ''characters whose gender is known? There's a bunch of character who can't be categorized as spouses or objects of imprinting or shapeshifters or such, and have got the category directly on the page - probably I should leave those alone. Ngebendi 08:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, there's no way to get the category out of those pages, as much as I wish to. Most of them are minor characters, so the gender categories may serve a purpose. Ngebendi 14:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) That's what I figured out. Ngebendi 19:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Mrs. Goff publicitary comment. Pam, there's a publicitary comment on Mrs Goff page, for iphone software. At the time of this writing it was the most recent comment present. Best, Ngebendi 09:36, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Opinion on videos on pages What's your opinion on this? I think it's the same user putting them on pages. For the most part, the way they are edited in clutters the page up and I've removed a few. I honestly don't think having them on there really helps the page. Pictures are enough. If every page had pictures and videos I don't think it would look professional. The most recent example of this is the Victoria page. So, thoughts? LuckyTimothy 20:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : As long as they don't overclutter the page, I don't see why they should not be there. Ngebendi 20:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I feel they could be abused. But I do agree certain exceptions they could be utilized properly. And this is directed at Pam. LuckyTimothy 00:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : I lost an occasion to shut up. Ngebendi 03:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually, I'll refine my thought - ''ONE ''short video at the top of a character page depicting ONE salient scene concerning the character in question might be a good idea. By salient scene, I mean Jacob phasing in the over-Bella jump, Bella+Edward and Tyler's van, Leah Clearwater barking at Bella or Emily Young introducing herself to Bella. But then, I guess it will be problematic to keep the overcluttering out of the site. Ngebendi 17:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Whose behalf? :) Ngebendi 06:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Twilightslastgleaming/VERITAS AEQUITAS = XD1 ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 11:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, no - but XD1 is a LOT easier to type out real quick than VA was with all the jots & tittles over the characters... :P List "Should Dydime die and why" Pam, partly out of somebody commenting that this list should be deleted, partly because it's even more stupid than the average list, I marked it for deletion, something like 3 days ago. Since it has not yet been, I doubt there's a real interest in doing so, but it is still marked as a candidate for deletion. What's the idea in proceeding? Thanks! Ngebendi 13:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) As per usual, many thanks! Generally I don't pay that much attention to lists either, but somebody added the "Candidate for deletion" category (I think it was) so I changed it to the proper template. :) Ngebendi 17:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Incubus/succubus. Pam, I've edited the "Incubus" and "Succubus", starting from the legend of the creature so named, going to its use in Twilight, instead of the other way around. Perhaps I did wrong, but I got the idea that the two pages almost beg to be merged into one - since there are not two different creatures, but only one named depending on the state it is in. May I ask for your opinion? Ngebendi 13:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) That's why I asked - probably I should remember that old adage oftener: if there's doubt there's no doubt and leave things alone. Ngebendi 17:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) As suggested by Charmed-Jay, I've tentatively mentioned the succubi in the "Denali Coven" page, and there's no problem that I can see. Minor changes on the individual members to avoid repetition, of course. The incubi are now in the "hybrid" page, along with the fact that male vampires can father children on their own right. The heading, perhaps misleading, is "Real world". Mention should be made of Edward and Nessie and of Joham and Nahuel & co. but I'm as yet undecided on how to do it. Probably prematurely, I've tagged the Incubus and Succubus page for deletion, but for the moment it is just an indication that work is in progress. Suggestions are welcome, and thanks. :) Ngebendi 18:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've changed the title, hope it is better. Have a half idea on how to compare the vampiric offspring in and out of Twilight, but will take a night's sleep first; "night brings wisdom" is the italian saying goes. Ngebendi 21:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Pam, I suppose I'm done with the OOU section on the "Hybrid" page, titled now "Vampire offspring not in Twilight". If you like it, go ahead and delete the two indipendent incubus and succubus pages. Otherwise, criticism is always welcome. :) Ngebendi 15:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Since your changes are generally for the best, I do not mind. :) As for the title, let's wait and see, perhaps somebody can come up with something better. Perhaps, the succubus link should redirect to the Denali Coven, since it's inseries info, but I don't know. Ngebendi 01:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse DVD Giveaway Hi Pam, as I'm sure you've already seen, we're launching a special edition Eclipse DVD giveaway tonight! 3 lucky Twi-hards will win a 2-disc special edition copy of Eclipse. Is it ok with you if we make a slider spot featuring the giveaway so everyone knows that the giveaway is live? Thanks-- Kacie (talk) 04:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) These make it plural. Pam, sorry, but it does not add up. I take it that "These" refers to "kinds" which is, as you say, plural. "of legend" is a genitive dependant on "kinds" and therefore I think should be a singular. Unless my english is going from badder to worserest and I'm rapidling declining in old age. :) Ngebendi 11:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Nitpicking, innit? But then, a practical point of Twilight is that I can keep up with fine points of english grammar - had little formal schooling in the language, most of it came from reading. : I'm not motivated enough - my interest lies essentially in what I can learn about english. :) Ngebendi 18:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Class schedules Pam, "Class schedules" is nothing much, but I don't seem to be worked up enough to want it disappear. It's just a bit of fluff that hurts nobody, in my humblest opinion. If somebody wants to spend five minutes editing it, fine; I'd rather go after Alice Cullen's page, or Jacob Black's, if needs be. Best, Ngebendi 10:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Elders. Seems funny a 20-something being an elder, but OK. My apologies. Ngebendi 17:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Rosalie Hale Hi Pam I'd just like to ask why you reverted my edit on Rosalie's nickname "Kitty/Kiddy" The reason I changed it to "Kiddy" is because I was watching Twilight the movie the other day with subtitles and the subtitles said that Carlisle called Rosalie Kiddy. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm right but please consider the Idea. You can watch the movie and see for yourself. Thanks Spreadthetwiluv Nessie's categories. Pam, I can't be sure since I left a note in the summary, but it was the unintended consequence of hitting "undo" instead of "del". The intention was merely to get that "Hybrid" category out. Can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll do my best. Apologies, Ngebendi 05:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : Considering it was just after an edit of mine, it was an easy assumption. :) Ngebendi 07:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) admin hey pam, i was wondering whether i could become a admin soon? please let me know soon! thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 09:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Teams Y'know for the team users I'd like to add team Volturi to the team users list, but I don't know how. I asked Lucky Timothy and he reccomended you, please can you help me?Vixter 14:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much, it's great, Thanks again. Vixter 17:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thnx:) Whew, the team templates r back to the way it was. I have to b grateful for that. Thnx 8). 1 more thing: U knw that I've really hate tattletaling, but think theres someone like the user "VampireDiariesishot" luks like he/she want to pick on me or somethin. He/she was like copying my friend inviting quotes like: "I'll b more than happy if u say yes." and his/her profile was almost as same as mine. Also, have put the "hate: TeamEdwardLuver, AliceCullen2000, EdwardCu11enRocks" on his/her profile. Ugh, but that caused me a fire that feeds my anger.....srry, but I don't knw wat to do now. :( So I've so wish that he/her comments had to b erased from my talk page nor AliceCullen2000's talk page or mayb like block him/her from commenting on me, AliceCullen2000, and TeamEdwardLuver. EdwardCu11enRocks 04:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Renesmee official pictures Pam, that you know, official pictures of Renesmee Cullen have been released? There have been a couple cases where McKenzie Foy's picture has been linked on an article, and I deleted it for this reason, but I would like to stand on a ground a bit firmer. Thanks! In the meanwhile, Merry Christmas. Ngebendi 09:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! Ngebendi 08:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Aro, or who created Didyme? Pam, both you and I deleted Aro as Didyme's creator in her page's infobox - then Memedi pointed out, quite rightly, that the info is also in the text, first lines into the "Biography" section. What gives? If it's canonical, then he's right in having it into the infobox, otherwise it'll have to go also into the text. Best, Ngebendi 17:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Upon rereading his comment on my talk page, I notice that Memedi states that he's the author of those lines. The problem still remains; did Aro turn Dydime or not? Thanks! Ngebendi 17:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! Ngebendi 06:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Truth detection and lie detection Pam, I was wondering if we could merge the "Lie detection" and "Truth detection" stubs. The abilities do not appear that different and the phrasing is identical anyway. May I have your opinion? Ngebendi 08:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Ngebendi 08:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Share badge Do you know how users obtain this? I think it's a fairly new badge that just showed up here lately. And the only people who have it are individuals who have made no edits. Memedi has been asking me about and after doing some research I'm stumped. LuckyTimothy 05:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) : Just in case you were curious, Memedi finally figured it out. It has to do with posting a link on your Twitter account and somebody clicking on it. Hope you had a Merry X-mas too!LuckyTimothy 19:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ngebendi permanently banned himself Out of curiosity I looked on the leaderboards for achievements and noticed Ngebendi was gone from the top. I haven't been on much because of the holidays, so I had no idea that she had been awarded admin rights. So I looked at her block log and see she permanently banned herself. I didn't know if you were aware of this or had any idea of why she left. I'm sad to see her go. LuckyTimothy 06:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : If I had a dollar every time I was mistaken about a person's gender.... :p LuckyTimothy 17:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Galleries Yeah, we do need a limit. I'm sure these galleries would go on and on if a cap isn't set. But the thing is some people may want to do a "Gallery: Robert Pattinson 2." And then we start all over again. I don't think we can do that. LuckyTimothy 04:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : It's hard for me to judge on the limit. I can load Gallery:Edward Cullen fairly fast, but for others on an older computer or slower connection maybe not so. I'd say around 200 images...maybe. Is that too many? LuckyTimothy 18:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, whatever the amount on Gallery:Edward Cullen is definitely the limit I'd set. Are we going to lock the page, i.e. protect the page so that only us admins can edit it? LuckyTimothy 21:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I agree it's a little unfair, but I again I agree it shouldn't be needed until a limit is exceeded. LuckyTimothy 21:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :: So, did you ever decide what is going to be done? LuckyTimothy 22:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, you don't have to apologize. I was just curious. :p Wiki acting up for you too? Wiki seemed to act little funny an hour or so ago. It kept signing me out, then it kept deleting my avatar, and the text that shows up on the recent activity that's brownish-red -- best I can guess, lol -- turned bright red. I checked a few pages and noticed other people's avatars disappeared including yours, but it seems yours is back up. Did you have to re-upload it? I even checked other Wiki's I edit on and nothing like this happened. It might just be a small glitch that happened, but I was just curious. LuckyTimothy 18:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, well I was planning on changing mine anyways, but I've been very apathetic about it. I guess this is the kick in the ass that I need. :p LuckyTimothy 20:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Nope, they are back. I guess I'll go back to apathy. LuckyTimothy 20:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New page *So,HELLO.i'm quite of an active member of the Twilight wiki. I don't edit much here but I read the pages,edits of other people,and etc. more often than editing. I'm also mastering all of the guides in editing. Mostly I practice in the sandbox.So, I really respect all of the administrators of this wiki, and I wanted to ask permission If I can make my own page.A page I haven't seen here,but it's ofcourse related to Twilight. :) Lisa Howard I am new to this site, but if you can help that'd be great. The info for the actress Lisa Howard who's playing Siobahn in Breaking Dawn is incorrect. I corrected the one part, but bio info below the picture is incorrect. I am the Lisa Howard who is playing Siobahn, so I'm including a better picture:-) I don't know where someone got that horrible photo! Let me know if you need more info or if I need to create a bio. Not sure how this site works. Thanks for your help. Lisa www.lisahowardnyc.com *File:Howard_Lisa_929ret-FP.jpg *File:LisaHoward_JM91ED0213.jpg *File:IMG_0274.JPG Your Question You can get a msg to go out to all users by updating the http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Community-corner&action=edit Community-Corner. They'll get a little bubble msg, much like they would if someone left a talk page message. Hope this answers your question! Sena 01:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Rude Comment ;Rude comments on blog posts? hello TAP! how are you? I have a problem with a user. Eclareallday wrote a comment on my blog post, bellisle sick inside, and said "bitch y the f*** would you write thst?" I am a person who respects other people's opinions, but when someone is deliberately malicious and rude, that is when i stop being nice. Is there any way I can handle this situation, such as blocking the user from my blogs? if there is a diplomatic solution that fixes the issue of mean comments, i would love to hear it from you or other admins! Thank you for your time. Damonfan22 hey TAP! thank you for helping me with that problem. I appreciate it! i want an appointment with Bella's doctor!!! 18:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) damonfan22 Seconding. Thanks. :::somewhat drily::: This wiki is still a distraction (for a number of reasons that do not concern us here), but it appears that it is not yet the time to get over it. However, it is perhaps best not to award adminships as Christmas presents - you'd be in a better position if you negotiated first. And by this I do not mean a fleeting interest in a thread four months previously. (I'm blunt, innit?) Ngebendi 10:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : My being ready has relatively little to do with it - nor is a question of (un)willingness to help. It may be just my perception, but, in this particular case, disagreements between two editors can be easily dealt with if at most one of them is an admin - if they're both, it could be either uselessly complicated or downright ugly. Ngebendi 03:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: You may be right, though I'm still concerned. But I don't think that we can do anything other than see how it shakes down (out?) now that the difference in rank is no longer there. Ngebendi 08:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Females/Category:Object of Imprinting I think it is a little bit confusing that Category:Object of Imprinting is under Category:Females, also no male ''Object of Imprinting is known, but I think it is just a reason that the only known female Shape-shifter Leah, didn't got imprinted on someone, but I think it would also be possible. 10:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Since in the books Leah did not imprint, all imprinting objects are female. And even if she does imprint, how do you know she will fall for a male instead of another girl? Ngebendi 11:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::If we categorize this way Category:Jacob_Black's_Pack should be a subcategory of Category:Sam_Uley's_Pack, cause everyone of Category:Jacob_Black's_Pack is a former member of Category:Sam_Uley's_Pack, but I think if we would add the Categories this way it is a little bit confusing, cause it looks like that Jacob's Pack is a part of Sam's Pack. :: 15:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, the two situations do not compare. Objects of imprinting are a subset of all females (until we know upon whom Leah imprints, if she does), while the packs are two distinct groups. Ngebendi 19:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Witnesses :I do not think that the witnesses rate a page in themselves - better a section in the volturi confrontation page. I'm sure you're in a better position than I am in improving it in that context. : — Ngebendi 09:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) on my Talkpage I think Ngebendi is right, we should redirect Witnesses to Volturi_confrontation#Witnesses. I knew the page (Volturi confrontation), but I forgot that this page exists, so I created Witnesses. You Improved the page very much, so I think it is best if you join the two texts. 10:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Beaten you on the punch. Ngebendi 11:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) My bad I am here to say sorry as it was me who added the catagories. Not Team-Jacob Girl. sorry.﻿ and Cause it is different on several page, do you prefer: or I think it doesn't make scene to change now every page, but I think we should have a consistent order for changing/adding. I would prefer, cause I think it is more beautiful. 21:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Hope I won't make a habit out of it, but is there any fundamental difference between a stub and a character-stub? I'd either merge them all together or try to find a way to explode the stub template in something more varied - I'm too lazy to try it before hearing another opinion. Ngebendi 21:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Stubs Which is to say that there's no world-shattering difference, reinforcing my idea that either you eliminate the character-stub or you introduce a bunch of others; at a first look, I think that a major one would be the actor- stub. I'll see what else may be warranted after this has been exhausted. Let me know what you think, 'fore I start doing a revertable job. Ngebendi 15:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'd also add a location-stub and a special-ability-stub since they're ranking second and third in number of stubs... Ngebendi 15:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Truth to tell, I'd stick to stub, plain and simple, but I'll do it another time, ''since I've spent too much time in front of the screen. The template's history states the culprit was an Iluvgracie in the prehistory of January 2009... Ngebendi 21:03, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Immortal children links They work for me! Ngebendi 21:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) p.s. those within the pages I've modified, at least... : OK, I'll deal with it - but I need a good night of sleep first. Ngebendi 21:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :: That's what I thought - but nobody's born learned, as the saying goes; I'll brush up redirects at the first occasion. Think I know what may explain the different behavior of the webpages on your computer and mine: yours discriminates the capitalizaion, mine doesn't. :: Thanks for the corrections, but there was no need; can't really expect somebody else to tidy up after my falling short, but between having a relative in the hospital (he'll get out, do not worry) and feeling out of sorts myself, I was somewhat plastered. Ngebendi 08:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) A few issues For the same reason male is not included in shapeshifters, minor characters is not included in Volturi: Corin is reported as present in the Vampire Index as a Volturi Guard, and this makes him both a Volturi Guard and a mentioned character - all the others are minor ones. Renata, therefore, goes back under minor characters. Notice that Heidi is considered a Volturi Guard instead of a Volturi Coven Member. With respect to categorization, how should I deal with her? As per shields, since it's a term for both the talent and the vampire showing it, I've put the category under special talent and vampire/hybrid with special abilities, and kept only shield in Renata and Bella. Ngebendi 15:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : Re Volturi Guard and Minor characters, I may have hollered too soon, if the Amazon Coven page group is any indication. I'll come back to that when the time comes. Ngebendi 17:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Category System Maybe you/the Admins should rethink the whole Category-System. too difficult Some subcategories are right, but to "difficult" to know for example as Ngebendi deleted Category:Males, I first didn't know why. I forgot the "''Romanian Coven" has only male members, so I had to look into Category:Romanian Coven and then I remembered/saw only "Stefan" and "Vladimir" are members. So I think the category-system is too difficult to remember/know, I think we should maybe only delete obvious subcategories. f.e. nearly everyone knows that the Cullen family is vegetarian. too important I think in the last time the Admins wasted too much time on the category-system. I think hardly any User cares, who isn't collecting badges, about the category-system. Help:Categories I think we should create . This page should explain which Category to add in which order. The Page should include: #That only the most specific category should get added (not "Category:Cullen family" and "Category:Vegetarian vampires") #A preferred order of categories #:For example the suggestion of Ngebendi. #... 19:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : I am not sure I understood all of this germanified english, but I tend to agree that the category tree has not been kept tight: most categorizers stop at the article-level categories without looking up. Most of them are also neophytes who thinks that a category is missing without stopping to think why ''it is missing. It probably will shake out, backreverters notwithstanding. Ngebendi 20:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::"''germanified english" ::: — Ngebendi ::#Sorry I didn't read the text carefully, before pressing "Publish", but I am busy, because tomorrow high school starts again. So in the next months I won't be as active as I was now. ::#I don't use/learn English any more (since June 2009 (school leaving examination)), so it is difficult for me to write English texts. (And in school I wasn't very good in English.) :: 20:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Meant no offense, Jo - your grammar is often straight out of german and it makes little or no sense in english. Last time I've used german was 20 years ago. :::Now that it's clear what you mean, I think you have a point, but before banging in like the proverbial bull in the china shop, I'd rather hear more by other people - as it is now, I can think of at least two people mulish enough to keep undoing each other just for the hell of it. Ngebendi 21:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) With some regret... Pam, this will come unpleasant to you, but I think I should let you know. First, editing this wiki is a distraction I can no longer afford - there's a number of other things that require my weaning from this activity. It was pleasant, while it lasted. Second, this last edit and counteredit exchange with Charmed-Jay about vampires and shields just confirmed what I already suspected and tried to tell you - your awarding an adminship to me has been a mistake. I'm not saying that he's a bad editor or a bad admin, just that it is not meant for us to collaborate. We disagreed before, sometimes we solved our disagreement, sometimes we didn't, and when we didn't, it seemed to me that the situation ended simply by his reverting me until it wasn't worth keeping going. Call it denseness, obtuseness, stupidity, or hyperconcentrated adrenaline/testosterone, but I'm not willing to let it happen again. So, probably cowardly, I've taken such steps not to access my account any longer and to end my involvement with this wiki at this point - but better this than having something really ugly happen. I would suggest to Jay that next editor/admin may not be as willing to yield as I am (he/she could even be able to enforce her disagreement), and that it may be a good idea for him to actually discuss an issue instead of winning by attrition, but I wonder if he's going to accept it. Best, Ngebendi as 20:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Dear Pam Dear Pam, I have been thinking about the Riley page and it seems wrong. How can he be turned in 2009 and die in 2006? And this is another example: Riley is turned in 2009 (Eclipse I guess) and Irina dies in 2006 (Breaking Dawn, a movie after Riley dies) I think it's a mistake, but it has been there for some months now, and I just saw that you recently edited the Riley page so what is it that I haven't seen/noticed? Please explain for me when you have time. Memedi 17:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blank edits Oh for goodness sake, I'm so sorry about the trouble. Not to pass the blame off me, but my roommate and I share a laptop and she may or may not be the source of this. I always forget to log off and she always forgets to log in. So again, she may or may not be doing all this. She gets on right after I do so she might be working as me with her knowing it. I swear, if she does not shape it up, she will have to get she own computer. ;) Sorry again. Team-jacob girl 19:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) It is my greatest regret to say It was I, who made the blank editing. I use the Team-Jacob Girl's laptop cuz I droped mine in a lake (not on perpose) and cannot afford a new one. She is the nicest person I know to let me use her top of the line laptop when it's my own fault I don't have my own. I always forget to look to see if she logs out, and so I don't always see that I'm using her user. I'm very very very very very very sorry for all the trouble I caused. I really am. So please don't blame Team-Jacob Girl, it's my fault not hers. And I promise I will never never ever make a blank edit again. ever. I swear cross my heart and hope to die. Sorry again. Lilly Cullen 23:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ok. Thanks for understanding. I promise I will not ever do it again Lilly Cullen 18:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) E-Wrestling Hello, I'm part of the e-wrestling wikia and I've been looking around at other wikis. I'd like to tell you that I really like the formatting and colors you have going on for the wiki here! As a relatively-new administrator over at e-wrestling wikia, I was wondering if you could help me with the coding of the wiki so that I could have, say, a black background like this wiki's. You can shoot me an email if you have time (skmaggot888@yahoo.com). I'd really appreciate it. Thank you. RRS 03:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the help in directing me! I really didn't have any clue what to do. I opened up the editing page and was pretty intimidated with the daunting task of trying to sort through all of that coding! Thanks again! RRS 05:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Editing Galleries Hello. I have a question. I have not been able to edit galleries this past week, when I click "add photo to this gallery" it just pops up blank. I have logged in on my boyfriends's computer and still nothing. Do you know why this may be? Or a way for me to fix it? Team-jacob girl 18:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) That could be it. But thanks for messaging me back. Team-Jacob Girl ("I've decided to throw a party") 18:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I add trivia to Kellan Lutz's page and every one keeps deleting what I put on his page. You and LuckyTimothy have both deleted what I have added. And I would like to know why. I did not add anything bad or mean. I spelled everything right. And I just don't understand why everyone is deleting what I add. So if you would be so kind as to tell me why, that would be great. Thanks. Team-Jacob Girl ("I've decided to throw a party") 23:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I see. My boyfriend said that was why you were deleting it. I just guessed that because it was Kellan's page, the trivia should be about him. I mean, it is his page. It's about him. But oh well, now I know. Sorry I did not see the ways of the wiki. :) Team-Jacob Girl ("I've decided to throw a party") 02:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC)